Patent document 1 discloses a method for manufacturing a single crystal film with a predetermined thickness by implanting the predetermined hydrogen ions or rare-gas ions with a predetermined energy into a substrate to generate a minute bubble layer at a prescribed depth of the substrate.
Since this method for manufacturing a single crystal film needs to implant hydrogen ions or rare-gas ions in large quantity, a high current ion implanter is usually used as such an implanter.
Hereafter, first through fourth conventional examples concerning this high current ion implanter will be described using FIG. 7 through FIG. 12.